


The Death of a Prince

by Sad_Goat_Noises



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I Made Myself Cry, Mention of blood (also very brief), Mention of guns (its very brief), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Goat_Noises/pseuds/Sad_Goat_Noises
Summary: It's an unfortunate thing, being the former crown prince, you will always be a target.Aka I made myself cry so now I'm going to make you cry.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Citron & Minagi Tsuzuru & Sakuma Sakuya & Usui Masumi & Utsuki Chikage, Citron & Guy (A3!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Death of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally me just dumping my thoughts

Chikage and Guy had watched in horror as the bullet hit Citron, they watched as he fell and blood stained his shirt. They had called an ambulance and rushed him to the hospital. But they were losing him.

" _Citronia, please, you can't leave us._ "

Citron, who looked incredibly tired, smiled. "Unfortunately I don't have much of a choice, my friend."

" _You found a family, you found a home, you can't leave it behind._ "

Citron lifted a hand and wiped the tears Guy hadn't noticed falling from his face. " _It's okay. I loved them all, I love you, and even though I'll be leaving them, that won't change._ "

Before Guy could get in another word, there was a shout from the door.

"CITRON-SAN!"

Sakuya and the rest of Spring Troupe came running into the room. There were tears streaking down their faces.

"Sakuya! How lovely it is to see you! Though I wish the circumferences were different."

Tsuzuru, despite his tears, laughed. "C-circumstances, Citron-san."

Itaru, who was completely out of breath, spoke up. "N-now is n-not the time Citron."

"Oh, of course!"

Masumi, despite his usually cold demeanour, looked unbelievably angry. "How are you joking right now!"

The smile slipped off Citron's face. "My time is limited Masumi, I do not wish to leave you feeling bitter and upset, I wish to leave you smiling, is that not allowed?"

Sakuya, unable to speak, runs into him, hugging him tight. “Thank you Sakuya, but could you loosen up a little? My wound is still sore despite the pain killers."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sakuya jumps off Citron, looking horrified, but Citron brings him back into the hug.

"Do not apologise." He smiles. "The rest of you, get over here."

Tsuzuru is the next to join, dragging Masumi along with him. Guy grabs Citron's hand, which was slowly losing it's usual warmth, Itaru comes in and presses a kiss to Sakuya's hair and hugs him tightly. Chikage, who’s tears had been completely silent, took Citron's other hand.

Citron smiled at Guy and Chikage, his voice was weak. " _Look after them. That is my final wish, do not let this destroy you. We will meet again, no matter how long that might take. I promise._ "

Chikage nods. " _Of course._ "

Guy and Citron's position was something very familiar to both of them, Guy knelt before Citron, but the situation was entirely different. " _As you wish, your highness._ "

" _I am no prince, this you know, raise your head, we are equals._ "

Guy looked up at Citron, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. " _Good. Both of you, It is my time, but it is not yours, nor theirs._ " He gestures to Spring. " _Remember that._ "

The two of them nod, and Citron smiles, he looked relieved, like a heavy burden had been lifted.

"Wipe your tears. We all must go one day, and today happens to be that day for me. It is not sad, nor is it tragic. I love all of you, and I will forever be watching you, I'll see you all again one day."

At that moment Guy remembered something Citron had said many years ago.

" _I want to die free, and surrounded by family! I don't want to die all sad and mopey, I want to be smiling!_ "

And looking at Citron, whose hand was cold and eyes were empty, he couldn't help but notice the ghost of a smile that painted his friend's face. A violent wave of emotion crashed over him and a scream tore itself from his throat.

The others looked shocked, but Sakuya sooned followed, then Itaru, Tsuzuru, Masumi and finally, Chikage. And in a terrible symphony, they grieved for the loss of a man they had considered family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Wonder](https://twitter.com/2kiokamugi) so much for beta-ing.
> 
> Come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CitronGuywife)


End file.
